


Life In Sound And Color

by orphan_account



Series: Just A Line In A Song (Or A Few) [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ray, the most patient and kind person in the universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sound And Color by Alabama Shakes

_A new world hangs outside the window, beautiful and strange.  
It must be falling away, I must be._

Being with Ray was different than being with everyone else, Gerard had concluded. He’d never felt like this around anyone before ever.

He first noticed it one night when he was half asleep and kissed Ray on the neck softly. He could hear music that didn’t exist in his head and see colors behind his eyes. The feeling it gave him was warm and soothing, much like Ray was. Ray, the most patient and kind person in the universe. This feeling led Gerard to kiss him on the lips and he felt Ray smile.

“What was that for?” He asked, his voice quiet and drenched with sleep.

Gerard shrugged. “For all your beautiful colors, I guess.”

_Sound and color with me for my mind, and the ship shows me where to go when I needn’t speak._


End file.
